Camp Half Blood
by KyleIsTheMan
Summary: So this is a story about Camp Half-Blood but YOU can create your own skelly's that WILL be includes in the story! Keep your skelly T :  If you want romance for your skelly include it in "Other"
1. Chapter 1

So iam going to make a story based kinda upon Percy Jackson, But you can create your own people that will go into the story!

Every god can have unlimited children exept Poseidon,Hades and Zeus because they are the Big Three. They can only have 1 child.

Make your skelly like this

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Bio:

Other:

Please fill in everything,it can be aslong as you want :)

Apollo Cabin

~Khristi Jenkins

~Allison (Aly) Hale

Ares Cabin

~Norman Hollis

Dionysus Cabin

Hades Cabin

Hermes Cabin

~Matthew Ross

Hephaestus Cabin

Poseidon Cabin

~Jacob Bahari

Zeus Cabin

Aphrodite Cabin

Athena Cabin

Artemis Cabin

(No-One)

Demeter Cabin

~Verity White

Hera Cabin


	2. People For Story

**I will start writing the story on Thursday afternoon**

**So get your skelly's in by Thursay by 12:30 pm**

KyleIsTheMan

Name: Kyle Murphy

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: He loves to make people laugh,He gets along with everyone he meets. In battle he is always jumping infront of the girls to protect them. He also like to flirt with the older girls.

At night he usully takes long walks along the beach then jumps in for a night swim.

Looks: He is tall (about 6'1) with short blonde hair that he spikes up. His eyes are deep blue like the ocean. He is strong and has a great smile. He wears the orange CHB T-shirt with Black shorts.

Bio: He was born to a woman called Kimberlee Lee and to Poseidon. When he was only 4 years old his mother died in a car crash with Kyle in the car. They had to saw through her body to save Kyle. Then Kyle was put in an orphan home. When he was 9 he ran away and found Mike (a satry).

Mike brought him to Camp Half-Blood. Kyle dosent speak much of his his mother,But he has a strong connection with his father.

daughter-of-fire

Name: Matthew Ross

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Personality: mischevious, outgoing, likes to watch the stars, can't resist pulling a prank or picking your pocket, loves to laugh

Looks: moderately short, wavy dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, sarcastic grin, long scar down his left jawbone that he rubs when he's nervous

Bio: His mom brought him to camp when he was 7. He was calimed immediatly and has become one of the Hermes cabin's biggest pranksters.

Other: fights with two long knives, romance if you want (is there anyone else who likes to watch the stars?)

smartone101

Name: Khristi Jenkins

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: smart, loves music, singing, and poetry, likes stargazing (which is unusual for a child of Apollo), sarcastic but sweet, quick tempe

Looks: long wavy light brown hair, grey blue eyes, tall and lithe

Bio: She ran away from home when she was 14. She made to camp after being chased by a dracanae. She was claimed after a child of Hermes set up a sound system around camp and sang a song very badly and blamed it on Khristi. She got mad started singing to prove that she hadn't done it. After she finished the song Apollo's sun appeared over her head.

Other: uses a bow and arrows that turn into her charm bracelet, romance if you want.

Zoe Milex

Name: Allison (Aly) Hale

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Personality: Aly is a girl with a heart of gold, although it gets her into trouble sometimes. She is ready and willing to help anyone who asks, no matter which side they are on.

Looks: Long, straight, light brown hair and bright blue eyes

Bio: Aly was born to Mary Hale and Apollo. Mary did not know anything of the gods, and raised Aly as a regular child. Of course, growing up in the heart of Las Vegas did not make for a very ordinary childhood. Mary was always at her job at a thriving casino, and Aly often hung out there while waiting for her mom to get off shift. When she was eleven, a saytr from her school saved her from a hellhound and brought her to camp. Her mom died in a shooting accident a few years later, and she's been a year-round camper since. She rarely speaks of her mother.

Other: Nothing I can think of :)

Name: Norman Hollis

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Personality: Rather rough, and very sensitive. Norman is able and willing to start a fight over anything.

Looks: Short. VERY short. He also has curly black hair and dark gray eyes

Bio: Norman grew up in a tough neighborhood with his mom, Sheryl, his step dad Tom, and his little half-sister Ophelia (Lia). Norman learned how to street fight at a young age by watching the gang fights outside of his window at night. When he was jumped by a chimera one day when heading home from school, he held his own well until his neighborhood satyr rescued him. Once at camp, he was almost immediately claimed by Ares. He is a summer camper only.

Other: He is very defensive of his height, and he adores his half-sister and is constantly bragging about her.

Name: Verity White

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Personality: Very quiet. Yup.

Looks: Pale blonde hair, almost white, and violet eyes

Bio: Verity was raised by a single dad in a small town in Massachusetts. She had always had a love of flowers and trees, so when she went to Camp at the age of thirteen, it was no surprise that she was claimed by Demeter.

Other: Nope :)

EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter

Name: Andromeda Miller

Age: 15

Gender: female

Personality: stubborn, easy to anger, curious, funny, friendly, optimistic, cheerful, kind, vain

Looks: curly black hair to the small of her back, large blue-violet eyes, tanned skin

Bio: She lived in Manhatten until she was 10 and monster started attacking. Her mother brought her to Camp.

Other: daughter of Dionysus

sonofdemigods2

Name:Xander Wallace

Age:16

Gender:Male

Personality:Tolerant(won't mind insults),Happy,Clumsy(Really Clumsy),Friendly,Kind,Likes to wake up early

Looks:Medium cut,Straight,Dark Brown Hair and Copper Brown eyes, Average height

Bio:He likes making stuff and cared for the poeple he felt responsible moved arpund a lot but his mom eventually took him to immediatly new he was a son of Hephaestus when he got to camp

Other:Uses a Huge, Fat Sword that's charmed so he only he can carry it. If somebodyelse tries its as heavy as it should be.

Romance if you want(Please do somebody angry so he can calm them down)


End file.
